1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the telecommunications industry. More particularly, this invention pertains to a digital distribution apparatus for use in a telecommunications network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The telecommunications industry requires cross-connecting and switching functions for a variety of equipment. Historically, the industry has utilized manually operated digital system cross-connect (DSX) apparatus for connecting two or more units of telecommunications equipment. The DSX equipment could provide cross-connect, monitoring, and other access functions to the telecommunication network.
In recent years, the telecommunications industry has considered the implementation of electronic digital signal cross-connect (EDSX) equipment to replace conventional manual DSX equipment. An example of a method for replacing DSX equipment with EDSX is shown in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 4,941,165 entitled "Hot Cut Procedure For Telecommunication Network".
When utilizing EDSX equipment, it is desirable to retain opportunities for manual cross-connect as well as test access and monitoring functions independent of the EDSX equipment. It is an object of the present invention to provide such an apparatus. Also, it is an object of the present invention to provide line access equipment which may be used independent of an EDSX apparatus.